


Plan In Motion 1/3

by KillerQueen80



Series: A Man with A Plan [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Blaine go through with their Fake Boyfriend plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Getting ready for school on Monday was more nerve wracking than it should have been. All night long on Sunday, Blaine had been buzzing with nervous energy for reasons he couldn’t even explain to himself. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn’t help comparing it to that night after he kissed Kurt for the first time. Just knowing that when he got to school in the morning, he was going as Kurt’s boyfriend, and that he’d meet him in the parking lot, and give him a kiss and share coffee like they always did. He knew it was stupid, because Sam wasn’t really his boyfriend. This was all for show.  **

  
  
  
  
  
** Which was something else adding to his nerves. They were going to have to make this as real as possible. And he knew if they slipped up even a little, Tina or Kitty or Sugar would say something. And Tina. She was the only one not to text or comment on Facebook, how was he going to face her in the morning, this had to be painful for her. Blaine couldn’t change his sexuality for her, but apparently Sam could change it for him? **

  


** Why did he agree to this.  **

  


** He was almost late because he spent all morning trying to decide what to wear. He didn’t want to wear anything that reminded him of Kurt, and he didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard, either.  **

  


** In the end, he settled for his dark blue Levi’s, and his red polo. He wanted to appear relaxed and totally at ease. He kind of wished that he had Cheerios practice today so that he’d just have to throw on his uniform, and for a second he wondered if anyone would notice if he wore that anyway.  **

  


** When he pulled up to the school, Sam was waiting out front with a cup of coffee.  **

  
  
  
  
  
** “So, funny story, I had no idea what a medium drip even was, I thought the medium was the size of the cup, but that’s grande. I didn’t know you needed to know French to order coffee,” Sam laughed nervously.  It was a bit of a relief to Blaine to know that Sam was nervous too.  **

  


** Blaine took the cup and stared at Sam, Sam widened his eyes at Blaine, trying to signal something that Blaine couldn’t quite make out until Sam was leaning towards him. Blaine turned his head and Sam ended up kissing him on the side of his mouth. **

  


** “Dude, let me kiss you,” Sam whispered. **

  


** “Right now? I mean, it’s so early, we just got here.”  **

  


** “I always kissed Brittany hello.”  **

  


** Blaine looks around, when he sees that no one is paying attention he leans in and quickly pecks Sam on the mouth before turning and heading towards his homeroom.  **

** Sam catches up to him and pulls Blaine’s hand out of his pocket and laces their fingers together.  **

  


** They walk down the hall in awkward silence, Blaine can feel how stiff is from holding his hand, he’s holding on tightly, as opposed to the relaxed, soft way Blaine remember’s Kurt’s hand feeling in his. They’re almost to their homeroom when they see Tina waiting outside for them, arms folded across her chest. **

  


** Why did Blaine have to make friends with people whose last names are so close to his in the alphabet? He didn’t even think about the fact that Tina is in their homeroom. He lets go of Sam’s hand and puts his hands up, as if that will defend him from the onslaught he’s expecting from Tina. **

  


** “Are you guys seriously going through with this?”  **

  


** “Tina, I know what you’re thinking, but Sam and I really do like each other -” **

  


** Tina cuts him off, “Save it Blaine. I know about the plan, Sam told me about it before he even did it. I don’t understand why you’re going through with it, but I know.”  **

  
  
  
  
  
** Sam shushes Tina, pulling her into the still empty classroom. **

  


** “Shh, Tina, you need to go along with it just a little longer, which means not talking about it in the hallway.”  **

  


** Tina rolls her eyes, “Why are you guys doing this? No one is going to believe you!”  **

  
  
  
  
  
** “You’d be surprised who believes us,” Blaine mumbles. **

  


** “Well, Marley probably will, but other than that?”  **

  


** “Try Santana, Puck, Rachel, Brittany and Kurt, by the way, who called and chewed me out Saturday morning.”  **

  


** Tina’s eyes widen in surprise, “Kurt believed this? What, why? I know he thought Sam was gay when he first transferred but that was two years ago! He dated Mercedes! He got to third base with Mercedes! In a movie theater!”  **

  


** “Why do you know that?” Sam throws his hand up in frustration.  **

  


** “Duh, she told us at a slumber party, Rachel dragged it out of her. Seriously, I know more about you Blaine and Finn than I have ever wanted to know, you’re actually lucky that I’m too nice to use it against you.”  **

  


** “Nice? You call this nice?” Sam throws his backpack onto a desk in the front of the room and plops down into the chair.  **

  


** “Tina, please, just go with it. Don’t blow our cover,” Blaine pleads. **

  


** Tina cocks an eyebrow at Blaine, hands on her hips, “What do I get out of this?”  **

  


** Blaine puts his hands on Tina’s shoulders and looks directly into her eyes pleadingly, she starts to soften, but shakes it off, before slapping his hands away. **

  


** “No! You do not get to use those eyes on me!”  **

  


** “Fine, I didn’t want to do this, but you girls aren’t the only ones who talk. And I’m very good friends with both of your ex boyfriends, and I happen to know about a certain unusual part of your body that you like to have, shall I say, attended to. Do I need to say more?”  **

  


** The bell rings and Tina walks off in a huff, taking her seat at the back of the class. Blaine starts to walk to his seat, but when he passes Sam’s desk, Sam holds his hand out. Blaine starts to give him a high five, but Sam grabs his hand, caressing the back of it a bit, before looking up at Blaine and smiling sweetly. Blaine blushes all the way to the tip of his ears before letting go and heading to his seat. **

  
  
  
  
  
** “Oh god,” Tina groans from her seat, Blaine glares at her before sitting at his desk.  **

  


** As the day goes by, things between Sam and Blaine get a lot more relaxed. They hold hands whenever they’re together and when they pass in the hallway, Sam usually grabs Blaine’s hand and kisses it, or leans over to kiss him on the cheek. Blaine’s not quite used to being the one flirted with, since in his relationship with Kurt, he was usually the more openly affectionate one. He’s always known that Sam was a sweet guy, but he can really understand why Brittany and Mercedes liked him so much.  **

  


** It’s lunch time that Blaine’s dreading, seeing the rest of Glee club at their table, is making Blaine’s stomach turn. He considered skipping lunch altogether, he and Sam can always use Prom planning as an excuse.  **

  


** They grab their trays and stand in line and Blaine makes the suggestion to skip lunch to Sam. **

  


** “If we skip lunch, they’re just going to think we went to the third floor,” Sam says, inching closer to Blaine and wrapping his arm around his waist. Blaine tries to relax and lean into Sam’s touch, but he’s too nervous and wound up.  **

  


** “We’re President and Vice President, we can just tell them that we had to prepare for the Prom Committee meeting.”  **

** “They won’t buy it. Trust me, whenever you and Kurt would say that you’re going off campus for lunch, we knew you had taken his car and parked around the corner behind the abandoned strip mall to make out. Whenever me and Brittany said we were going home to feed Lord Tubbington, we were, but mostly, we were going to her house to do it.”  **

  


** “How did you guys know what me and Kurt were doing?”  **

  


** “Aside from the fact that it’s not believable for even Kurt to change outfits halfway through the day? You guys were always so obvious. But can we stop talking about Kurt, I’m your boyfriend now,” Sam whines as they head to the front of the line where Marley’s Mom is dishing out chicken nuggets. **

  


** “Hi Mrs. Rose,” They say in unison, she smiles sweetly at them. **

  


** “Aren’t you two adorable? And so brave. My Marley told me about you guys. Congratulations,” She winks at them before counting out two extra nuggets for each of them.  **

  


** When they get to the the end of the line, Sam stops to grab his drink.  Instead of moving around Blaine to grab his usual can of diet Dr. Pepper, Sam reaches around Blaine to get it, using one hand on Blaine’s hip to steady him, but also managing to brush his crotch against Blaine’s ass. Blaine can’t stop his heart from fluttering a bit in his chest, but he can’t help it, it’s been a long time since anything has brushed up against him.  **

  


** When they go to the cash register to pay, Blaine starts to get his wallet out of his pocket, but Sam, still in line behind Blaine, leans down to whisper in his ear. **

  


** “Don’t worry about it, it’s on me,” Blaine shivers as Sam’s breath tickles his ears and tries to control the fact that he can feel his face heating up. Sam pays for both of their lunches. They walk over to the table where they can see the rest of Glee club sitting, but before they approach the table Sam stops him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.  Out the corner of Blaine’s eye, he can see the whole table watching them. **

  


** “Dude, you suck at this. Stop being so stiff and act like I’m your boyfriend. I’m trying here, but you’re making everything look so one sided. Fact, body language is usually a dead giveaway whenever someone is undercover.”  **

  


** Blaine sighs, whole body deflating, “You’re right. You’re doing all the work, I promise, when we sit down, I’ll be more relaxed.”  **

  


** Sam smiles, waiting for Blaine to smile back, as soon as he does, he presses a kiss onto Blaine’s forehead.  **

** When they walk over to the table, everyone stops what they’re doing and watches as Sam and Blaine take their seats. Blaine reaches into his bag to pull out the bottle of water he brought from home with his knife and fork. He starts to open his ketchup and ranch packets, but he stops when he sees everyone watching him. **

  


** “Guys,” he looks to Tina to see if she’ll help them out, but she just keeps eating, ignoring the fact that he’s mouthing “Help us” at her.  **

  


** Sam pops a nugget in his mouth, before addressing everyone, Kitty stops him. **

  


** “Okay, Blaine, if you’re going to date this guy, could you please teach him some manners, like don’t start chewing right before you start addressing everyone. Believe it or not, I have no plans to barf this crap up today.”  **

  


** Blaine looks over at Sam, and Kitty does have a  good point, so he takes Sam’s hand, and leans over and quietly says, “Sweetie, swallow before you start to speak.”  **

  


** He doesn’t realize how it sounds until he hears the snort from Artie, which only makes Kitty, Jake and Ryder start laughing. Once Blaine realizes what they’re laughing at, he hides his face in his hands and can’t stop blushing. **

  


** “Well, that answers the question of how this started,” Artie laughs.  **

  


** “Yeah it does,” Sam says proudly as he rubs Blaine’s back, “It’s okay, Blaine, tell them how I rocked your world. They don’t call me trouty mouth for nothing.”  **

  


** That just starts everyone else laughing, Tina rolls her eyes and shakes her head in their direction as she pokes at her salad as if it’s offended her.  **

  


** “Sam, don’t-,” Blaine tries to stop him, but Sam keeps going. **

  
  
  
  
  
** “It was the during Spring Break. We were hanging out at his house, watching a movie, and we fell asleep on his bed. And when I woke up, we were all close together and it was like weird, you know, because I wanted to kiss him, but I never wanted to kiss a dude before. So I just did. Just to try it. And I liked it.”  **

  


** Blaine waits to see if anyone, other than Tina, will notice the obviousness of what Sam just said, but no one did. In fact, all he heard was an “Aww” from Marley and Sugar.  **

  


** Ryder leans forward, lowering his voice, looking awkwardly towards Unique. **

  


** “It wasn’t weird? Like does this mean you’re gay now? Because you liked girls all this time and now, you’re just going out with Blaine like it’s no big deal? What does that mean?” **

  


** Sam and Blaine exchange a look, and Blaine stops eating and sips his water. He doesn’t know how to answer this because they’re clearly faking, but Ryder’s concerns are real and he doesn’t want to say anything that could hurt anyone. He looks around and can see Unique trying to avoid listening, and Tina listening too closely with a knowing look on her face.  **

  


** Blaine grabs Sam’s hand and starts to pull him up before he can say anything. When Sam looks up at him, Blaine makes a split second decision. **

  


** “Come on Sam, I wanna go to the third floor before the bell rings,” Sam looks at Blaine startled before catching himself. He grabs his tray and and his backpack and hops quickly out of his chair, leaving Ryder hanging. Artie and Sugar whoop at them and Blaine just shakes his head, grabs his bag and heads towards the door.  **

  


** When they get out of the hallway, Blaine keeps walking towards the stairs, but before he can go any further, Sam grabs his arm. **

  


** “Are you serious? You wanna go to the makeout floor?” Sam stage whispers at Blaine. **

  


** Blaine just grabs his hand and pulls him up the stairs. When they get to the third floor, they’re surrounded by couples making out against the lockers. Blaine pulls Sam into the bathroom and checks the stalls before he starts speaking. **

  


** “I’m sorry, I panicked, but we had to get out of there,” Blaine starts pacing back and forth, “I didn’t even think about the Ryder and Unique situation, it never crossed my mind. What were you going to say to him?”  **

  


** “I would have told him that labels don’t matter to me, and that I’m questioning everything I thought I knew about myself and that I’d appreciate his kindness during this difficult time in my life, and that you’re a very patient boyfriend and lover,” Sam recites as if he’s reading a really bad script. **

  


** Blaine stops pacing, “Where did you even get that?”  **

  


** Sam hops up on the sink, “I did some research, part of it came from a magazine, another came from some actor’s coming out speech and the other part I got from some show on the  CW. But I don’t understand, what’s going on with Ryder and Unique? I thought Marley was the catfish person.” **

  


** Blaine waves his hand at Sam dismissively, “No, Marley was covering for Unique. Unique is the catfish.”  **

  


** Sam goes into his backpack and pulls out an apple and takes a bite.  **

  


** “Really? Who told you?” He asks, with his mouth full, Blaine shakes his head at him, just now realizing that Kitty was right at that Sam does have a tendency to talk with his mouth full. **

  


** “Well, it was kind of obvious to anyone who’s paying attention, but also, Unique has two phones, she has her iphone, which is the number we all have, but she also has a small little Android that I think her relatives all call, because it doesn’t have a set ringtone and she only uses it when she has to call home.”  **

  


** “Wow, I never noticed that. So what are we going to do? Just let them think we’re going at it up here all day?”  **

  


** Blaine shakes his head, “Are you sure you want to keep doing this?”  **

  


** Sam throws his apple core into the trash can before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He opens up his facebook app and scrolls through his newsfeed before stopping at Kurt’s latest status, he hands Blaine his phone. **

  


** Kurt Hummel  2 hours ago in Brooklyn **

** “Do what you want to do, and go where you’re going to, think for yourself ‘cause I won’t be there with you...”  **

** Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and  5 others like this **

  


** Blaine stares at the screen, shocked. **

  


** “He’s still mad about this!” Blaine starts pacing again. **

  


** “Not only is he mad, dude, he’s listening to The Beatles, he only listens to The Beatles when he’s really upset. We just gotta hold out a little bit longer, he’ll break.”  **

  


** Blaine stops pacing and looks up at Sam sadly. **

  


** “I don’t know Sam, what if he doesn’t. What if he tries to get back together with Adam? What if he thinks I’ve really moved on?”  **

  


** Sam opens his arms for Blaine and pulls him into a hug. **

  


** “Listen, I know how this stuff works, I promise, if Kurt were over you and didn’t care, he wouldn’t even say anything about it. Maybe we just need to up the ante a bit. So come on, calm down and give me your phone.”  Rubs his hand up and down Blaine’s back a bit until he takes a deep breath and turns around. **

  


** Sam hops down from the sink and turns the camera on Blaine’s phone, he then pulls Blaine close to him with one arm and stretches the other arm in front of them. He presses a kiss to the side of Blaine’s head and snaps a picture. He then leans his head against Blaine’s and takes another one. He pokes Blaine on his stomach to get him to laugh and then takes another one. He pulls out his phone and takes a few more that are similar.  And hands Blaine his phone back. **

  


** “Put those on instagram and facebook.” Sam says, not looking up from his phone.  **

  


** The rest of the day is pretty uneventful, Blaine still gets some odd looks from people in the hallway, but Blaine’s used to that.  **

  


** When they get to Glee club, Marley meets them outside, pulling them aside before they go in. **

  


** “Hold on just a second, okay guys? Ryder feels bad about what happened at lunch, so he has something to say. Just give him a second.” **

  


** Marley turns and looks behind her and Jake waves them in. When Blaine and Sam walk in, he sees all of New Directions, with the exception of Tina,  sitting on stools near the piano. Marley leads them over to the two chairs in the very front row.  **

  


** “I think maybe I offended you guys in the cafeteria earlier, and I just wanted to say, Sam, dude, you’ve been really cool this year, and labels don’t matter, if you like Blaine, and he likes you, that’s all that matters. And we wanted to sing this song as an apology.”    **

  


** He turns to the band to signal them to start the music. They serenade Sam and Blaine with Cyndi Lauper’s “True Colors” while Tina glares at Sam and Blaine.  **

  


** When rehearsal is over, and it was short because a fight erupted when Tina flipped out at Artie for not remembering that they’d done True Colors before, (and Blaine feels bad for Tina, because apparently, that was her first solo.) Blaine tries to catch up with her, finally catching her at his locker.  **

  


** He approaches her apprehensively as she angrily shoves books into her backpack.  **

  


** “Hey, Tay Tay.”  **

  


** “Don’t Tay Tay me. I hate this day, I can’t wait to be out of here,” she says angrily before she slams her locker.  **

  


** Blaine leans against her locker, “I’m sorry I didn’t stop them. If I’d known that you guys had done the song before, that it was your first real solo, I would have said something. Especially since this whole thing with Sam is the cause of it.”  **

  


** Tina deflates, and leans against her locker next to Blaine. **

  


** “I’m sorry too, Blainey Days, I don’t know why it’s bothering me so much. It’s not like it’s the craziest thing anyone in this Glee club has ever done. I know why you’re doing it, I just wish you didn’t feel like you had to do this. I know I’m probably the last person you want to hear this from, but maybe, if Kurt’s not giving you any reason to hope, maybe instead of pretending to move on to get his attention, why don’t you just move on for real?”  **

  


** Blaine considers for a moment, choosing his words carefully. **

  


** “I know everyone thinks I’m being stupid, and a bit desperate. I know that. But do you ever just know something is meant to be? Like you feel it so deeply that you feel it down in your toes? I am so certain that Kurt and I are supposed to be together. And I know he feels it too. I have to do everything in my power to get him to accept it. I know he feels it, I just need him to accept it.”  **

  


** Tina nods, turning to Blaine. **

  


** “I never felt that certain about Mike and I. I know I said I did, and we loved each other, but it was never as deep as what you have with Kurt. And that used to make me so angry. But I think as scary as it was to be broken up with him and never know when I’ll meet someone who loves me the way he did, I think it’s probably even scarier to love someone the way that you love Kurt, because you spend so much time trying to hold on to it, that you forget to enjoy it. I just hate seeing you hurt. I think what you and Sam are doing is ridiculous, but I’ll keep my mouth shut. I’ll probably have to change my phone number because Kurt and Mercedes combined have left me about 30 text messages today alone, but I’ll keep my mouth shut. But you owe me big, Blaine Anderson, keeping me away from my two favorite gossip partners.”  **

  


** Blaine opens his arms and pulls Tina into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. **

  


** “Thanks T. I’ll make it up to you.”  **

  


** Tina nods, and looks up at Blaine, still in his arms. **

  


** “So, do you think you’re gonna kiss Sam?”  **

  


** “I’ll probably have to eventually. For the sake of realism.”  **

  


** Tina laughs, “Sure, for realism. Right. Definitely not because of his pillow lips.”  **

  


**** They both laugh as Sam and Artie approach them. Blaine puts his hand out for Sam to take.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

****Blaine Anderson 1 day ago

** Sam and I waiting for a table at Breadstix. I can’t believe it’s been three weeks.  **

  
****

**** Sam Evans, Marley Rose and 12 others like this

  


** Sam Evans  I can’t believe I let you convince me to gel my hair. The things i do for you. **

** Blaine Anderson  Thank you for agreeing to dress up with me. **

** Sam Evans  ♥ **

  


** Sam Evans 2 hours ago **

** The couple that works out together stay together.  **

** Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Jake Puckerman and 7 others like this **

****  


**** Kurt Hummel  2 hours ago

** You had your chance, and you blew it, out of sight, out of mind... **

** Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and 4 others like this. **

  


** Mercedes Jones  2 hours ago **

** The lord is testing me... **

** Quinn Fabray likes this **

  


** Rachel Berry  1 hour ago **

** Taking a day off to spend time with my best friend in his hour of need. **

** Finn Hudson likes this **

  


** Santana Lopez  30 minutes ago **

** It’s like living in a friggin soap opera.  **

** Tina Cohen-Chang likes this **

  


** **************************************** **

** It had been a month of pretending to be boyfriends with Sam. As time progressed, it didn’t even feel that different from being friends with him, the only real difference was that they were more affectionate. In fact, Blaine was more openly affectionate with Sam than he’d ever been with Kurt at school. He chalked that up to the fact that the school itself was a lot different than it was, but sometimes Blaine did feel a little bad about that. **

  


** He hadn’t spoken to Kurt since their last phone call, and he was honestly surprised when Kurt didn’t unfriend him on Facebook. He didn't’ comment or like any of his posts either, even when they didn’t involve Sam.  **

  


** Part of Blaine wanted to feel bad for flaunting the whole thing, but Tina often reminded him that Kurt didn’t exactly hide his relationship with Adam, whatever it was. He posted about their coffee dates and tagged him in pictures that Blaine would see, how is this different?  **

  


** Tina did have a point. A really good point. **

  


** But to be honest, Blaine was starting to give up hope that he and Kurt would ever speak again, let alone that Kurt would fight for him. Sam had given him an emergency escape plan, to fake a huge blowout in Glee club and “break up” if he didn’t want to stretch this past prom. And Blaine really felt like he should take that way out.  **

  


** But he couldn’t handle the thought of going to Prom alone this year. He was going to plan the blowout with Sam when Tina announced that she had run into Puck at the mall and asked him to be her date to Prom.  **

  


** Aside from being concerned that maybe Tina was going to do something crazy, Blaine was mostly left feeling like he’d much rather sit prom out this year. Just eliminate it as a concern and focus on Nationals and graduation.  **

  


** “We can’t skip Prom, we’re the President and Vice President. Even if we have our fake breakup, we have to go,” Sam tells he hangs out in Blaine’s room watching him play Epic Mickey.  **

  


** “I know, I just don’t want to. Aren’t you worried about this at all?”  **

  


** “Not really. You’re my best friend, we have fun together. Even if we weren’t pretending to be boyfriends, we’d still be going,” Sam stops for a second to think, “Is it weird that nothing really feels that different between us? We still do the same stuff, we just have to touch each other more.”  **

  


** “The touching doesn’t bother you?” Blaine says, not taking his eyes off the screen. **

  


** “Not really? I mean, kissing you is okay, it doesn’t feel like anything, kinda like that time i kissed Mike playing spin the bottle when Rachel had that one party. It’s nice just because kissing is nice, but it’s not like when I kissed Mercedes or Brittany. What about you? Still wanna do me?”  **

  


** Blaine paused his game and and got down on the floor, leaning against the foot of his bed to think. The odd thing was, his crush on Sam was mostly gone. Sometimes he’d do or say something so utterly adorable that Blaine can’t help but notice, but for the most part, all he felt for Sam was fondness. The same fondness he felt for Tina and Marley. **

  


** “Not really. You’re still hot and everything, but you also talk with your mouth full all the time, and you smell like a dumpster after we work out, and your kisses are a little wetter than I’m used to. But you’re still my best friend, I just don’t necessarily want to do you anymore.”  **

  


** Sam huffed, offended, “My kisses are awesome! I rock at kissing. I can’t believe you don’t want to do me anymore.”  **

  


** Blaine reaches over and pats Sam on the knee, “I’m sure if I got drunk enough, I’d be into it, okay? Mostly, pretending to be boyfriends with you just makes me miss Kurt.”  **

  


** Sam deflates a bit, “I miss Brittany. She said I could go to her house to visit Lord and Lady Tubbington, but it feels weird. I think seeing our cats would just make me miss her more.”  **

  


** Blaine lies down on the floor, and waves for Sam to join him. They don’t usually cuddle like this when no one else is around, but if they’re going to talk about Prom, their final prom where neither of them gets to be with the person they really want to be with, then Blaine figures some cuddling is in order.  **

  


** Sam rests his head on Blaine’s chest and Blaine runs his finger through his hair. **

  


** “Do you want to look for tuxes after school tomorrow?”  **

  


** Sam nods. Blaine continues running his fingers through Sam’s hair. **

  


** “We don’t have to match, do we?”  **

  


** Sam shakes his head.  **

  


** “Good, no offense, but I don’t think we’d agree on anything if we did want to match. Let me take care of the boutonnieres, okay?”  **

  


** “Okay,” Sam sighs. **

  


** “What’s wrong?” Blaine asks, tilting his head to make eye contact with Sam. **

  


** “Your chest is hard. I miss boobs. Boobs make nice pillows.”  **

  


** Blaine laughs and pushes Sam off of him.  **

** Sam Evans  20 minutes ago **

** Prom tux shopping with my man. The guy that’s measuring him better watch his hands, he’s getting a little too close to the junk.  **

** Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez like this **

  


** Blaine Anderson  15 minutes ago **

** Samuel David Evans is the best kisser in the whole world. His kisses are not too wet and he makes my knees weak.  **

** Brittany S. Pierce likes this **

  


** Kurt Hummel  13 minutes ago **

** So I’ll just hang around and find some things to do to take my mind off missing you, and I know in my heart that you can’t say that you don’t love me too (please say you do)... **

** Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray like this **

  


** Blaine Anderson  12 minutes ago **

** Sam is in trouble because he stole my phone and posted that status. Silent treatment for 30 minutes.  **

  


** Quinn Fabray  10 minutes ago **

** Headed out to Brooklyn for an emergency sleepover.  **

**** Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez like this  
  



	3. Plan in Motion 3/3

****  
It was two weeks before prom and three weeks before Nationals, and rehearsals were exhausting. It had taken a lot of arguing and shouting from Tina before Finn and Mr. Schue agreed that they didn’t need any of last year’s seniors to come help them prepare for Nationals. Blaine was actually quite proud of Tina for making Mr. Schue listen, because he was the most stubborn person Blaine had ever known. 

  


** The fact that Blaine would rather deal with Sue Sylvester over Will Schuester gave him a headache,  but it was the truth.  **

  


** But after two days of arguing and some tears from Marley and surprisingly enough, Ryder, Mr. Schue agreed to let them decide on their own setlist and to hold auditions for Coach Bieste and Mrs. Pillsbury Schuester for solos.  **

  
  
** So when Blaine was taking a bathroom break during 5th period the next day, he just figured he made a mistake when he thought he saw Rachel and Quinn Fabray in the hallway.  **

  


** He was standing at the urinal, when his phone started going off. He waited until he’d finished and washed his hands before he checked it only to see he had texts from Tina and Sam. **

  


** Tay Tay 2:07pm **

** I knew Mr. Schue was lying. Santana, Quinn AND Rachel are all here! He is dead to me. I’m not taking this lying down, he’s probably going to have them judge the auditions and I’ll never get a fair shot. I will key his car. **

  


** Sam ♥ 2:10pm **

** Dude, I swear I just saw Kurt walk by my art class with Finn and Mr. Schue. **

  


** Blaine feels his heart drop into his stomach. Kurt hasn’t spoken to him in over a month, why would he be here? Even if he came to Lima to see his Dad, why would he come to McKinley? **

  


** Blaine looks at his phone, he’s been out of class for almost ten minutes. Normally, his bathroom breaks take close to six minutes, especially if he goes to the messy bathroom on the second floor, but today he didn’t feel like putting up with the water everywhere, so he went upstairs. How would he get back to his class without running into one of them? **

  


** For the first time in his life, Blaine wishes he were the type to blow off class. He could just hang out in the bathroom and play Candy Crush on his phone until the bell rang. Senior year is almost over, even the class president is allowed a bit of senioritis.  **

  


** After a couple minutes of indecision, Blaine leave the bathroom, he has a reputation to uphold and he’d hate to end the year slacking. He peeks his head out of the door and looks around. He sees a couple of cheerios pass by, but the hall is mostly empty, so he ducks out and rushes towards the stairs. He turns the corner, but as he turns to look behind him, he slams into someone. **

  


** “Watch it!”  **

  


** He looks up to see that the person he slammed into was Quinn. She crosses her arms in front of him when she sees him. **

  


** “Blaine.”  **

  


** “Quinn, I’m so sorry. I um, I better get to class,” he starts to run off again, but Quinn blocks him. **

  


** “I know what you’re doing Blaine,”  **

  


** “I don’t know what you mean.”  **

  


** “With Sam.”  **

  


** “Look Quinn, it wasn’t supposed to-”  **

  


** “You’re using him to win Prom King. Which doesn’t make sense to me, you’re Class President, Head Cheerio, you’re way more popular than Kurt ever was, why do you need to use Sam? Just run with another Cheerio and you’re a shoe in.”  **

  


** Blaine sighs, part of him was hoping that Quinn had figured out the truth and could put an end to this, but no.  **

  


** What is with last year’s seniors? It’s like they have PTSD, they can not let go of anything that happened when they were here.  **

  


** “Quinn, Sam and I are very happy together, and I don’t care about winning Prom King. I just want to enjoy the rest of my senior year.”  **

  


** Blaine starts to walk away, but Quinn stops him again. **

  


** “What about Kurt?”  **

  


** Blaine folds his arms against his chest, “What about him?”  **

  


** “He’s hurting you know.”  **

  


** “Could have fooled me,” Blaine moves around Quinn and heads for the stairs. **

  


** By the time he gets back to class, the teacher is wrapping things up, he doubts he missed anything, but now he really wants to blow off Glee club.  **

  


** He stops at his locker and sees Tina and Sam waiting for him.  **

  


** “I can’t believe he called them. I’m not going to Glee today,” Tina rants. Sam watches Blaine closely. **

  


** “Did you see him?” Sam asks. **

  


** “No. Saw Quinn, though. She says Kurt’s upset.”  **

  


** Sam leans in closely, looking around before he speaks. **

  


** “Dude, that’s what you wanted? There’s only one reason he’d be bothered by this, and that’s if he wants you back.”  **

  


** Blaine shakes his head sadly. Sam and Tina wrap their arms around him. **

  


** “Let’s go. I swear though, if one of them tries to mentor me, I quit. Brett can take my place at Nationals, I’m sure no one will even notice the difference.”  **

  


** Blaine leans his head on Tina.  **

  


** “I would notice the difference.”  **

  


** When they get to the choir room, Tina heads in and takes her seat, Sam stops Blaine outside the door. He grabs Blaine by the shoulders. **

  


** “You gonna be okay?” Sam asks Blaine quietly.  **

  


** Blaine nods.  **

  
  
** “I’ll be here no matter what happens okay?”  He pulls Blaine into a hug, Sam kisses the top of Blaine’s head. As Blaine relaxes into the hug and leans into Sam’s touch, they hear a throat clearing. When they pull apart, they see Kurt, Rachel and Santana standing in front of them. **

  


** “You guys are blocking the door,” Rachel says before pushing around them and walking in. Kurt and Blaine just watch each other. **

  


** “Oh boy, am I glad I blew off work to see this. I wish I’d brought some popcorn,” Santana says before leaving them to go into the choir room.  **

  


** Blaine looks up at Sam. **

  


** “I’ll just go in, talk to you later, okay?” Sam says softly before going into the choir room. Blaine nods and looks to Kurt.  **

  


** “Can we talk, outside or something?”  **

  


** Kurt nods.  **

  


** They sit outside on the bleachers watching as gardeners mow the grass on the field. Blaine starts to speak, before Kurt cuts him off. **

  


** “You guys look happy,” he says sadly. **

  


** “Kurt, listen-”  **

  


** “No Blaine, me first, please,” Blaine gestures for Kurt to continue, “Blaine, I’m sorry. I’ve been a terrible friend to you. If Sam makes you happy, I can’t be angry at you for that, especially when you were so nice about me and Adam. It just hurts more than I thought it would to see you with someone else. But you’re single and you’ve waited all year for me, and I should to the same for you. It’s just weird because it’s Sam, and it brings up all kinds of old feelings that I didn’t know I had.” **

  


** “About Sam?” Blaine asks, confused. **

  


** “About you. About me. About us. You can now add straight guys to the list of people who fall for the Blaine Anderson charm.”  **

  


** “Kurt, I need to tell you something,” Blaine looks at Kurt guiltily. **

  


** “Blaine, please don't’ apologize for being with Sam. I don’t understand it, I don’t know what it says about him, and I don’t want any details about what you two have done. I just want you to know that I’m going to wait for you the way you waited for me. And when I come home for the summer, whether you’re with Sam or someone else, we’re going to have that long overdue talk. I don’t know why I came here today, other than to see it for myself. But I’m glad that I did, because I needed something to make it clear to me. It’s you that I want to be with. And if I hadn’t waited so long to tell you that, well, I guess that doesn’t matter,” Kurt smiles sadly at Blaine and takes his hand. **

  


** Blaine blinks rapidly to stop from crying. He truly screwed things up. Because after Kurt’s confession, he could come clean and potentially ruin his chances with Kurt forever, or he could just continue this lie and know that Kurt’s hurting and he finally wants to be with him. **

  


** He hates that Kurt’s hurting because of him again, but he knows, in his heart of hearts, that they’re not ready to be together again. Because if they were, he wouldn’t have needed to fake a relationship to get Kurt’s attention. He knows though, that they’ll get there eventually.  **

  


** Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand.  **

  
  
** “Kurt, I-,” Blaine stops. Even though it’s all fake, it still feels weird to tell Kurt he loves him before he talks to Sam, “I’ve missed talking to you.”  **

  


** Kurt smiles, “I’ve missed talking to you too.”  **

  


** Kurt stands and starts heading towards the choir room. **

  


** “Please tell me you’re not letting Sam choose your prom tuxes, because this is the same guy who thought a bolo tie was appropriate prom attire.”  **

  


** “Oh god no. I chose our suits.”  **

  


** The conversation is easy walking back to the choir room, and Blaine feels relieved just talking to Kurt again. When they get back to the choir room, Sam hops out of his seat and charges towards them. **

  


** “You! What were you guys just doing?” Sam demands.  **

  


** “We were talking, you know that,” Blaine replies, confusion clear in his voice. **

  


** “I can’t believe you’d do this to me. I trusted you,” Sam quirks an eyebrow and Blaine looks at him still very confused. **

  


** “I didn’t do anything to you, Sam.”  **

  


** Kurt steps in between them, “Sam, there’s been a misunderstanding, I just came to apologize to Blaine and I should apologize to you as well.”  **

  


** “No, I don’t need your apologies, I knew you still loved each other, but I thought Blaine would at least let us get through prom before he dumped me for you!” Sam lets out a fake sounding sob before storming out of the classroom.  Blaine watches him in shock before he realizes that he needs to go after him.  **

  


** Blaine follows Sam out of the door, avoiding the looks of everyone watching. He finds Sam waiting for him at his locker. **

  


** “Did it work? That was our emergency break up!”  **

  


** “That? You made me look like I cheated again!” **

  


** “Oh, I didn’t think of that. Do you think they bought it?”  **

  


** Blaine turns around and looks behind him to see almost the entire Glee club standing in the hallway watching them. Everyone except Tina and Kurt.  He turns back to Sam. **

  


** “Yeah, they bought it.”  **

  


** **************** **

** Later that night, Blaine is lying on his bed, watching TV when he gets a text. **

  


** Kurt 7:45pm **

** So, I talked to Tina today.  **

  


** Blaine looks at the message, his heart pounding. **

** Blaine: 7:46pm **

** Yeah. About what? **

** Kurt 7:48pm **

** She told me about you and Sam, Blaine. The truth about you and Sam. And not just you and Sam, but she told me the truth about Jan and Liz. **

  


** Blaine’s stomach dropped, he closes his eyes and took a deep breath and willed himself not to throw up. **

  


** Blaine 7:50pm **

** Are you mad?  **

  


** The time it takes Kurt to reply feels like hours. **

  


** Kurt 7:56pm **

** No. I’m not mad. I think we really need to talk though, so I’m going to meet you after school today. And don’t worry, I didn't tell anyone else.  **

  


** Blaine lets out the breath he’d been holding, relief floods through his body as he sends his reply. **

  


** Blaine 7:58pm **

** I’m so sorry, Kurt. I didn’t mean to lie to you, or to hurt you.  **

  


** Kurt 8:00pm **

** It’s okay Blaine. I wasn’t exactly giving you any reason to think you could talk to me, but we’ll talk tomorrow. Can I ask you one thing though? **

  


** Blaine 8:01pm **

** Anything. **

  


** Kurt 8:03 **

** Is Sam a good kisser?  **

  


** ****************************** **

** Blaine Anderson is single.  15 minutes ago **

** Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans and 20 others like this. **

  


** Sam Evans  12 minutes ago **

** My kisses are not too wet. **

** Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and Brittany S. Pierce like this **

  


** Kurt Hummel  10 minutes ago **

** Life is very short, and there’s not time for fussing and fighting my friends... **

** Blaine Anderson likes this **

  


** Kitty Wilde  7 minutes ago **

** I’m not trying to be a bitch or anything, but when I graduate, I am never setting foot back at McKinley. Aren’t you supposed to have a life after high school? Maybe once the rest of these losers graduate, they’ll stop showing up and ruining rehearsals. We have Nationals to worry about.  **

** Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn, Jake Puckerman and 3 others like this **


End file.
